


Squid surprise

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, cause he's a derp all the time, error bein' a derp, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sometimes even the worst people get to have a win





	Squid surprise

“So-o-o-o, Ink, we’ve had-had-had some ironic twists, haven’t we-e-e-e?” Error mused, holding his tiny adversary in his strings. Ink struggled, clearly upset at his shrinking potion having backfired.

“Error, please! You know the multiverse needs balance. Don’t do anything rash!” The small artist pulled at his limbs, trying to free them of the blue magic wrapped around them.

Yellow grin widening, Error cooed, “Now, Ink, you know me bettttttttter than to think I’d ev-v-v-v-er do anything without careful forethought.” Bringing the other skeleton closer, Error lidded his sockets in triumphant gloating, “And I’ve be-e-e-e-en dreaming about doing this for a while.”

Ink’s sockets went wide, colors and shapes dancing in his eyelights as he tried to calculate what Error was about to do. The froze on a question mark and an exclamation point when Error opened his mouth and threw him inside, multiple blue tongues curling around him to keep him in place. “E-Error!” the guardian squeaked, “Please reconsider!”

Instead of answering, Error just hummed a bit and leaned back in his chair, enjoying this moment of power. Of course, he did understand that he couldn’t actually kill Ink….not today anyway. And he wouldn’t do it this way anyway. Too easy, too…involved. He really didn’t want to absorb Ink’s stupid magic anyway. It was so….chaotic and faceted. He wanted things simple.

Ink tasted…well, bad, honestly. He was covered in paint and chalk and all sorts of other art supplies, and then the fact that he really didn’t think Ink remembered to take a bath half the time, so…yeah, it was nasty. Error made a face and decided to get it over with, quickly swallowing hard to get that gross flavor out of his mouth.

Of course, he’d release Ink later after appropriate gloating and mental games, but….until then he’d keep the hyperactive dimension-hopper caged. Rib caged that is.


End file.
